<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seijoh's New Manager by Demenscous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601436">Seijoh's New Manager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenscous/pseuds/Demenscous'>Demenscous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, One Shot, Scenario, and how you would become their manager, but not the stuttering type, but this is just some cute/general content w the seijoh boys, i physically cringe every time a character, is portrayed as the same stereotype, slightly anxious reader, with anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenscous/pseuds/Demenscous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your good acquaintance, Matsukawa, approaches you to ask if you'd be interested in taking the job of Manager for Seijoh's volley ball team, you're conflicted on whether or not you should even consider the offer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Johsai/reader, Matsukawa/Reader, Seijoh/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seijoh's New Manager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, just think about it.”</p><p>Matsukawa’s hand was warm on your shoulder as he gave it a squeeze, offering a small smile before sauntering out of the classroom holding the strap of his bag, swallowed by students anxious to return home from their grueling day. You rubbed at a temple as the beginning of a headache took form, eventually gathering your things and following the stream of traffic into the halls beyond.</p><p>God, there was so much noise.</p><p>Someone was shouting up ahead. Another student was slamming their locker shut. A stranger shoved past you--you shoved back with a glare and continued striding through the crowd. Behind you, a trio of students faltered as they watched the altercation, exchanging furtive glances with each other and slowing their steps to distance themselves.</p><p>As much as you wished you didn’t notice it, you did. You noticed everything.</p><p>It’s hard not to when you have nothing better to do.</p><p>“Happy as always, I see.” Saiko pushed off of the brick column she had been leaning on, matching your pace beside you as the both of you walked down the main path that led to the street.</p><p>“Yeah I’m a fucking ray of sunshine,” you mused to your friend with a mockingly cheerful smile, letting it fall when you joined in on Saiko’s light laughter.</p><p>Saiko was the first friend you had made here at Aoba Johsai. The first and it seemed the only friend you had found since you transferred during your second year…and that was a year ago. It wasn’t that you didn’t have other friends, it was that Saiko was your only close one, the rest were the type of friends that you would hang out with during the class period but never invite over to make plans, the type that you would write a paragraph for in their yearbook and never bother to talk to them outside of school.</p><p>Matsukawa was one of those friends, which was why you had been mildly taken aback when he approached you after class, asking if you would be interested in taking the position of manager for the boy’s volleyball team. You had merely blinked. Once, twice. You’d opened your mouth, closed it again, your brows knitting together in confusion. “<em>How about you just come to our morning practice tomorrow? That way you can see if it’s something you’re interested in or not. It’s up to you though, but…Please, just think about it.</em>” That was what Matsu had said.</p><p>Just think about it.</p><p>“Saiko?”</p><p>Your friend turned to look at you, long black hair swaying with the movement, “Hm?”</p><p>You kept your attention on the sidewalk ahead as you crossed the street together, your thumb nail pressing into the pads of your other fingers, “Matsu came up to me after class today, asking if I would consider being the manager for the boy’s volleyball team.”</p><p>Saiko’s eyes widened suddenly, eyebrows lifting. You finally dragged your gaze from the stained concrete to her, only to be met with a shit-eating grin on Saiko’s face.</p><p>“You better say yes!” Saiko had halted without warning, grabbing your shoulders and shaking you mercilessly. Thankfully the both of you had already made it to the other side of the crosswalk, now stopped in front of a convenience store while a few passersby spared you a sideways peek.</p><p>“Jesus, Saiko--<em>let me go</em>.” You struggled in her grasp, trying to wrench your shoulders free of Saiko’s strong hands.</p><p>“Not until you promise me you’ll say yes.” With Saiko being as tall as she was, you had to look up to meet her gaze when she was this close in proximity.</p><p>“Why do you even care if I say yes to it?” You asked, your lips pressing into an annoyed line. You hadn’t meant it in a rude manner, you were just genuinely curious as to why Saiko seemed so insistent on the idea.</p><p>Saiko smiled again, it seemed like she was always smiling, “<em>Because</em>--now that you’re not in that other club anymore, this is a perfect opportunity to get involved and get the counselors off your ass about joining a new club. And,” she paused dramatically, that grin spreading further, “from what I’ve seen, they’re some pretty cute guys on the team.”</p><p>You just stared at her, the same annoyed expression smeared across your taut face.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that, y/n.” Saiko gave you a moment's reprieve from the death grip on your shoulders before wrapping a single arm around you and pulling you close, resuming your walk.</p><p>You had nearly fallen on your face at the abrupt change in positions but Saiko held on tight; whether to keep you upright or keep you from running, you weren’t sure. “You know I hate it when you call me that,” you said, recoiling at the usage of your full name instead of the sentimental nickname Saiko always preferred, all whilst trying and failing to spit out a strand of your hair that had gotten caught in your mouth.</p><p>Saiko didn’t seem to notice you struggling as she spoke, “Yeah, I know. And I’ll keep calling you that until you say that you’ll take Matsukawa up on his offer.”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes, though the expression went unseen by Saiko, “You’re a pain in my ass you know that?”</p><p>“Don’t be mean, I only want what’s best for you,” she pouted, flicking you on the forehead.</p><p>You managed to wrest yourself from the tall girl, rubbing the now red spot at the top of your face, “<em>Ow</em>. You didn’t let me finish, you know.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“He also invited me to come out tomorrow morning to watch their practice, get a feel for how things work if I’m unsure.” You looked up at the sun, already on its path of descent, “I didn’t say whether I would go or not but I’m starting to think maybe I will, just to see.”</p><p>“Just to see what? Their pretty boy captain? Or that other player that’s always yelling at the pretty boy captain?” Saiko teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>Sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose, “No, Saiko, not that.”</p><p>You heard Saiko chuckle to herself quietly before dropping the subject altogether and rambling on about some peer in one of her classes. Or maybe she was talking about a pier? You were truly too lost in thought to focus on your friend’s quick flow of words.</p><p>You were already thinking of tomorrow. Was it anxiety or excitement spurring your nerves? You couldn’t recall the last time you’d ever felt like this, like your emotions were pooling, moving back and forth, just waiting until the glass would finally tip.</p><p>Or even crack.</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>It was anxiety.</p><p>It was most definitely anxiety you had been feeling yesterday, and now it was even worse.</p><p>You leaned against the outside of the gym, the grated brick digging into your back, but you didn’t pay it much mind. You welcomed the slight discomfort, it was enough to keep you grounded and focused on that feeling and that feeling alone. Your fingers reached for the phone in your back pocket, flipping it open and fiddling with the buttons--something, anything to keep your fidgeting hands from taking their stress out on your nails and cuticles. It was a bad habit, you knew, but it was a habit you couldn’t quite kick.</p><p><em>Maybe I should be medicated</em>, you couldn’t help but think as your nerves only continued to tense. If you were being honest with yourself, you didn’t know what you were anxious about, just that you <em>were</em> and you couldn’t <em>stop</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Breathe. Just fucking breathe. </em>
</p><p>You inhaled deeply, letting your head fall back against the brick as you exhaled, closing your eyes.</p><p>The peace didn’t last for nearly long enough.</p><p>“Y/n, you came!”</p><p>Your eyes flew open as your fingers instinctively tightened their grip on the phone, then loosened once you saw Matsu walking towards you with a smile. Matsu and…the entirety of the boy’s volleyball team. He was next to you in an instant, gesturing for you to follow before walking in behind the rest of the players. And you did…hesitantly.</p><p>Trailing behind Matsu, you surveyed the boys walking ahead; all muscle, height, tired eyes, and sleep laced conversations. You recognized a few of them--Oikawa, of course, Iwaizumi you’d seen walking in the halls before, and Hanamaki, whom you shared a calculus class with. The rest were faces you’d glimpsed in a passing moment but didn’t have a name to label them with.</p><p>You were drawn from your thoughts as Matsu tentatively turned to look at you, speaking softly, “If I’m being honest, I wasn’t sure if you’d actually come,” he smiled, a gentle one that crinkled the edges of the eyes, “but I’m glad you did.”</p><p>Inclining your head just a fraction, you spoke, “Well, you asked so nicely, it was hard to say no.”</p><p>The both of you shared quiet laughter as you entered the mass expanse of the gym. The other teammates had already set their bags down, standing lazily in a half circle and talking amongst themselves. Muffled steps from you and Matsu echoed through the gym, the idle chatter flickering out as the team turned their undivided attention to the two of you. It was then, you realized, that they’d been waiting for you, expectant stares pinning you to the spot beside Matsu. And as much as you hated the feeling of it all, you managed to keep your hands from fidgeting and, surprisingly, your arms remained slack as you shoved your anxious fingers into the pockets of your hoodie.</p><p>Matsu placed a reassuring hand on your upper back, it was a gesture that always caught you off guard--his friendly touches that meant nothing more than to soothe, “Guys, this is y/n, she’s a friend of mine that I’ve asked to think about taking the position of manager and she’s here to just observe--so, do your best and maybe we can win her over.” Matsu and the team shared smiles with one another before the boys in front of you gave their greetings and introduced themselves.</p><p>With each name, each bow, each friendly smile painted in a different manner across each face, you thought that maybe this <em>could</em> be. Maybe you <em>would</em> take this position; get to know these people in front of you better, get to support them, form bonds with them, watch them succeed and help them when they don’t.</p><p>By the time the boys started practice, it wasn’t anxiety clawing through your body anymore, but excitement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I first started writing this I had the full intention of making this the beginning of an Oikawa/reader story, but obviously that's not how things turned out lol. I also didn't quite intend for this to become a slightly more Matsukawa/reader story but, again, nothing ever seems to turn out the way I expect. Anyways, I thought of this little scenario a while back and thought it would make for a good one-shot/scenario story, I hope yall enjoyed it :)</p><p>Other Socials<br/>Tumblr: demxnscous</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>